Remnant Files
by TheAntiSocialNerd99
Summary: Various dossiers regarding new characters and some of the changes that I intend to make regarding lore in preparation and alongside a currently untitled story. Rated M due to the rating of the currently untitled story. Please Read and Comment


**AN: This is one of a few dossiers that I would like to write in preparation and alongside a story starring the character written below. I am going to be changing some lore stuff to things that I think make sense, so expect some terms you won't completely understand yet. Please comment on any changes that I need to make to improve the overall quality of the story. Also, this story will be rated M due to its connection to the primary story that is going to be rated M.**

_WELCOME TO THE HUNTSMAN INFORMATION DATABASE. PLEASE ENTER LOGIN INFORMATION_

_USERNAME:_ AMorris

_PASSWORD:_ ************

_ACCESS GRANTED. PLEASE ENTER FILE NAME:_

_SEARCH:_ ABRAHAM MORRIS

_ONE MOMENT PLEASE... FILE FOUND_

_LOADING..._

Name: Abraham Morris

Age: 18

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Skin: White

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Height: 5ft, 9in

Aura Level: Low

Aura Color: Clear

Semblance: Enhanced Strength, Resistance, and Senses

Primary Weapons:

Fists

Heavy Combat Pistol

Huntsman Class: C

Bio: Abraham Morris was born in the mining settlement of Redwater, Vale on May 16, 1995. At age 5 he was adopted by the Headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin after Redwater was nearly destroyed by a category 3 Grimm attack and all known relatives were killed. At age 8 he began training under Ozpin to become a Huntsman. At age 16 he passed the Huntsman exam earning his Class C Huntsman License. He is currently Employed by Beacon Academy as a General Assistant

_ACTION: LOGOFF_

_LOGOFF SUCCESSFUL. THANK YOU FOR USING THE HUNTSMAN INFORMATION DATABASE._

* * *

_WELCOME TO THE ATLESIAN MILLITARY DATABASE. PLEASE ENTER LGOIN INFORMATION_

_USERNAME:_ GJIronwood

_PASSWORD:_ ***********

_NOTE: IMPERSONATING A HIGH-RANKING MILITARY OFFICIAL IS PUNISHABLE BY DISHONERABLE DISCHARGE AND/OR IMMEDIATE IMPRSIONMENT. PLEASE LOOK INTO THE CAMERA FOR RETINAL IDENTIFICATION SCAN..._

_SCANNING... SCAN COMPLETE... ACCESS GRANTED._

_WELCOME GENERAL JAMES IRONWOOD. PLEASE ENTER FILE NAME:_

_SEARCH:_ REDEYES

_ONE MOMENT PLEASE... FILE FOUND_

_PLEASE ENTER SECURITY CLERANCE LEVEL 11 PASSWORD_

_PASSWORD:_ **** ***** **** ****** ****

_ONE MOMENT PLEASE… ACCESS GRANTED_

File Name: REDEYES

Name: Abraham Morris

Codename: Redeyes

Age: 18 (Assumed)

Race: Human/Grimm Hybrid

Sex: Male

Skin: White

Eye Color: Blue (Red if enraged)

Hair Color: Light Blonde

Height: 5ft, 9in

Aura Level: Very Low

Aura Color: Unknown

Semblance: Unknown (Presumed None)

Weapons:

Fists

Grimm Claw

Custom Heavy Combat Pistol

Description: Length: 16in. Weight: 35lb. Caliber: .51 Ammo Types: AP, EXPL

Official Huntsman Class: C

Unofficial Huntsman Class: A

Bio:

Abraham Morris was born in the iron mining settlement of Redwater, Vale, on May 16, 1995. At age 5, Redwater was subject to a category 3 Grimm attack devastating most of the settlement before Huntsman and Valean Military Emergency Responders could intervene and repel the attack. Approximately 10 Hours after the attack was repelled, Huntsman Class: S Qrow Branwen discovered Abraham Morris alive along with his deceased parents, deceased brother, and deceased sister. Upon further inspection, Qrow discovered Abraham Morris's natural left arm was missing and instead had a black stump in its place that appeared to be growing. Qrow contacted Headmaster Ozpin and was ordered to bring him to Beacon for examination. Below is a summary of the results:

Medical Examination of Abraham Morris Age 5, Conducted by Dr. Isaac Clarke and associated staff at Beacon Medical Wing (Note: All staff involved with the examination are sworn to secrecy and any violations will result in immediate consequences both legal and/or illegal)

After preliminary examinations, it appears Abraham's human biology has melded with Grimm biology, to what extent required further testing. After further examinations, it was discovered that his biology was melded to an even greater extent than originally thought. These physical examinations have revealed that his physical biology has been drastically changed to an unprecedented extent. Firstly, his natural bones appear to be deteriorating at a relatively rapid pace, being replaced with an unknown material, though it can be assumed that it is being replaced with the bone like material found growing from Grimm. Something to note is that there appears to be bone growth in areas that it isn't supposed to, though at a significantly slower pace than average bone growth. In a full human this would be considered a genetic anomaly and would be subject to removal, however, because of Abraham's unusual new biology, it is believed this could serve some practical purpose once fully grown. I personally recommend it be allowed to grow to see what purpose it serves once fully developed. Second, his skin cells appear to be changing as well, being replaced at a relatively higher rate than normal skin growth. Samples taken of the new skin reveal that its bonding tighter than human skin, creating what could be described as sort of body armor compared to normal skin, though in Abrahams current state, it doesn't appear to be much stronger than normal skin. There appears to be no danger with this new growth and the skin is being replaced naturally. Third, his muscular system is subject to the same change as his skin, a rapid replacement of his older muscle tissue and replacement with newer and stronger materials. Once again, the growth doesn't appear to be dangerous and is happening naturally, and although Abraham has noted minor muscle pains, they appear natural and are being treating him with minor pain killers. Lastly, Abrahams senses appear to have been greatly increased as well. He can see in more detail from a greater than average distance, he can hear far more than normal, and his sensitivity to smells has increased. Further testing is required to study the effects of his new Grimm biology, especially as he develops, although due to the psychological damage he has undoubtedly received, I recommend all testing be halted and that Abraham be subject to immediate psychological evaluation. (NOTE: Full report and associated material located in separate file titled: REDEYES: MEDICAL HISOTRY)

Upon the recommendation of Dr. Isaac Clarke, Abraham was subject to psychological evaluations all of which are included in his medical file titled above.

After all medical and psychological evaluations were concluded, General Jacob Ironwood (Dec.) recommended that Abraham Morris be taken into Atlesian care to better study the effects of his mixed biology in a safer environment. Ozpin ultimately decided to adopt Abraham and monitor him himself in a more psychologically friendly environment, and to attempt to develop his abilities naturally. At age 8, Ozpin chose to unlock Abraham's aura which was dangerously lower than normal levels. This considerably lower level is assumed to be caused by Abrahams Grimm biology, which if true means that his Grimm biology could be affecting him both physically and spiritually. This possibility is to be kept from Abraham. After this discovery, Abraham began training in ways to increase his aura level, making very minor progress. At age 9, the first recorded incident of Abrahams enraged state occurred while training with Ozpin. No audio or video is available; however, the following events are recorded as of Ozpins testimony. Before the incident, Ozpin and Abraham were training as per normal routine. However, Abraham kept failing to complete the task he was given and was becoming more agitated until he started wildly attacking Ozpin with greater fervor than before, with the only physical difference being his eyes started glowing red. Ozpin noted afterword that despite many attempts it appeared Abraham was not being affected by many of Ozpins lighter blows, with could mean during this state he has increased durability and/or decreased pain perception, however further testing would be required. After Abraham fell unconscious, he was taken to the hospital wing and was treated for sever damage to his body, some of which appears to be a result of his enraged state. After treatment Abraham was subjected to more counseling focusing more on controlling his anger to prevent further outbursts. At age 10 Abraham was subjected to another in depth medical examination. Below is a summary written by Dr. Isaac Clarke (NOTE: Full report and associated material located in separate file titled above).

Medical Examination of Abraham Morris Age 10, Conducted by Dr. Isaac Clarke and associated staff at Beacon Medical Wing (Note: All staff involved with the examination are sworn to secrecy and any violations will result in immediate consequences both legal and/or illegal)

Abrahams biology has continued to evolve since the last examination. His entire skeletal structure is now solely comprised of the Grimm bone, increasing its durability immensely and the new bones that were growing last time have now further developed and it appears to be forming a sort of armor to protect against physical trauma. More testing of the bone reveals that it is much stronger than human bone with only a minor increase in weight. Abrahams skin has also been developing. Like his skeleton, his skin is now entirely comprised of the new stronger skin, with once again only a minor increase in weight. The durability of the skin is unknown however it can be assumed that eventually it will take considerable effort to pierce it, not something an aura locked human could achieve barehanded or with a bladed weapon. His muscular structure has followed like all other parts and become considerably stronger by replacing all older muscle tissue. It is believed that even without aura he is still stronger than the average aura locked adult male and will continue to grow stronger as he grows older. His other senses have also been improving though at a much slower rate, with little to no change in their development. Although something of note is that he is starting to see better in the dark. This could be an early sign that he is developing night vision like many Faunus, although to what extent requires later testing. Some developments that we weren't able to test last time is that we can now do an in-depth examination on Abrahams left arm. Testing has shown that it functions like a regular arm, only with what appears to be a black skin like substance which we believe is like the skin surrounding Grimm. The only problem with further study is that we can't take a sample because like a dead Grimm, the sample dissipates upon removal from its host before we can analyze it. We have attempted to do a scan on the arm itself, however all attempts have thus far failed. Something to note is that he appears to be able to a limited extent modify the shape of the claw to a hand in order to disguise it. It is unknown how this will develop or if he can change it to other shapes. Practical testing will be needed to explore these possibilities. On a final note, upon further examination we have discovered that the rest of his body has been changing accommodate his enhanced features. We've seen changes to his heart, lungs, even his blood vessels to accommodate his new features. Upon review of this material I theorize that Abrahams body is undergoing a sort of forced evolution. His own body is somehow forcing itself to change drastically to accommodate his new hybrid biology. Although we believe we know why this is happening the questions remains as to how his body is changing so quickly. While we believe this is all the work of the hybrid biology, there is the theory that somebody has caused this forced evolution. The thought that somebody has the knowledge and equipment to genetically modify a human to this extent, while unlikely, is still a possibility to be explored.

At age 11, Abraham was taken under Qrow Branwen's tutelage in order to better understand Vale's underworld, a better understanding of the frontier, and to start building contacts under Ozpin's orders. He was to be kept a general secret most specifically from Huntsman Class: A Taiyang Xiao Long and his Daughters, Rouge Huntsman Class: S Raven Branwen, and most importantly from The Black Queen and her followers. It appears that during his time under Qrow, Abraham developed an apathy to the death of others, during the aftermath of the category 4 Grimm attack on the settlement of Solaris (NOTE: See the file titled SOLARIS for more information). At age 14 he started conducting solo operations, specifically espionage, on certain individuals under the supervision of Qrow Branwen. At Age 16, Abraham took the Huntsman Licensing Exam with a few rules bent to accommodate his low aura levels and passed with a 90% on the written portion, and a 100% on the practical portion. After completing the exam, Abraham was formally inducted into Ozpins inner circle, conducting more high-risk operations under the codename: Redeyes. As a cover for his continued activity as one of Ozpins agents, Abraham was hired as a General Assistant at Beacon Academy.

Current Mission;

. His current assignment is investigating the possible connections between The Usurper (a believed servant of The Black Queen) and the White Fang terrorist organization

Abilities

Enhanced Strength: Due to unique changes in Abrahams biology, his physical strength is exponentially greater than the average human adult male and it is believed that this will continue to increase as time goes on possibly resulting in him becoming one of the strongest living creatures. Though tests have not been conducted, it is speculated that he is currently far stronger than the average Huntsman, and possibly beyond that due to his choice of firearm, which would be unusable to most if any Huntsman.

Enhanced Resistance: Due to unique changes in Abrahams biology, his body has developed what can be described as a natural armor. Both his skin and bones have become exponentially stronger than regular human skin and bone. Through combat situations it is believed that Abrahams skin has become mostly resistant to small arms fire and bladed weapons wielded by aura locked individuals, and his bones are almost unbreakable except for the greatest of physical trauma.

Enhanced Regeneration (Grimm Arm only): While the rest of his body heals at a regular pace, Abrahams Grimm arm heals at an exponentially faster rate, currently regenerating in minutes after being severed. It is speculated that if other parts of Abrahams body where removed or destroyed, then a Grimm replica will take its place. Further testing is needed.

Enhanced Senses: Due to unique changes in Abrahams biology, various senses such as his sight, smell, and hearing have become more sensitive. While not at the level that many Faunus have, it is still greater than the average human. Notably he has developed a sort of lowlight vision that while not as effectives as Faunus's natural night vision, it still gives him an advantage against regular humans in low-light and complete darkness.

Enragement: If Abraham is subject to extreme anger or frustration, he many enter a frenzied state and will begin to attack anyone either friend or foe. During this state, Abraham appears to not feel physical pain and his body will start to overwork itself and subsequently injure itself and eventually collapse. (NOTE: For a brief account of the first recorded incident, see report above).

Known Associates

Ozpin: Ozpin adopted Abraham Morris after it was revealed that his biology was melded with Grimm biology. Early on Ozpin oversaw much of Abrahams training until it was handed to Qrow Branwen. Much of their private interactions are unknown, and indeed much of their personal relationship is unknown, however on the surface it appears as though it is more of an employer/employee relationship rather than a Father/Son relationship. New reports on their relationship also show that it appears Abraham is starting to distrust Ozpin more for reasons that can't be confirmed at this time.

Glynda Goodwitch: While Abraham never developed much of a relationship with Glynda, she primarily took care of Abraham's basic needs during his younger years. As such, while he does recognize Glynda as his adopted mother, there isn't much of a Mother/Son relationship, at least from his side.

Qrow Branwen: Much of Abrahams rebellious personality comes from his time spent under Qrow's tutelage and has gone so far as to appear that he sees Qrow as a role model. While a part of their relationship is comprised of a Master/Apprentice relationship, after his tutelage ended, their relationship is now more comprised of a comradery. It also appears that some of Abrahams newfound mistrust of Ozpin has come from Orow's own mistrust of Ozpin.

Contingency;

In the unlikely event that Abraham were to go rouge or even worse join The Dark Queen, a plan has been specially formulated to deal this possibility. The following measures will be taken to facilitate his capture or elimination:

1\. A group of 5-10 Huntsman ranging from Class: A-S will be assembled for immediate deployment to the target area.

2\. Along with this group, the Atlas military at large will deploy all available special forces units within the area along with at least 1 Heavy Airship and supporting elements including supporting lighter airships and fighter aircraft.

3\. All units will be gathered and deployed to the target area with orders to utilize lethal force to either capture or kill Abraham.

4\. If the strike force fails to capture or kill Abraham, then all airships are to begin immediately bombarding the area with all weapons available to eliminate him. Area of bombardment will be decided onsite.

5\. If Abraham can escape from the strike force and supporting elements, the forces allocated will be put on permanent standby and increased as needed until Abraham is either captured or killed.

_ACTION: REVISE FILE_

_ONE MOMMENT PLEASE... BEGIN REVISION_

_REVISION:_ Current Mission:

At the beginning of the new semester at Beacon Academy on August 27, 2013, Abraham was given a new primary mission to begin immediately. The primary objective is to protect Ruby Rose, Daughter of Summer Rose (MIA assumed Dec.) (NOTE: for more information see file titled: ROSE PETAL). How he will carry out this objective will be left at his discretion. Further details will be added as they become known.

_ACTION: END REVISION_

_REVISION ENDED_

_ACTION: LOGOFF_

_LOGOFF SUCCESSFUL. THANK YOU FOR USING THE ATLESIAN MILLITARY DATABASE._


End file.
